


Someone Fun

by Galadriel1010



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Mayhem, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Sera goes looking for something to make her arrows explode, finds something even better.
Relationships: Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Someone Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thereinafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereinafter/gifts).



Skyhold was all stairs at the top of a mountain. Just when you thought you'd reached the top you turned a corner and there was another flight leading you even further up. Or down. Down was worse because it meant there was even more up to come. Sera trotted round another corner and this one, finally, revealed actual daylight spilling around the next. The Inquisitor strode ahead, confident and untiring as ever, and bellowed out a greeting loud enough to be heard over the ringing of hammers and the roar of the furnaces which was, naturally, nearly deafening if you were standing next to her.

"Bloody Qunari," Sera grumbled. "You don't need a voice loud enough to be heard far side of the battlefield if we aren't on the battlefield."

Herah laughed and took the last few stairs two at a time. Sera watched her go. There was one perk to this long trek, at least. When she caught up with her, the Inquisitor was already talking to an impressive ginger moustache with shoulders like an ox, who gave Sera a distinctly disapproving once-over. She'd seen him around, more in Haven than here, but never to speak to.

"You're the one with the bees, right?" he asked her by way of greeting. "Inquisitor says you're looking for something a bit different."

She glanced at the Inquisitor, who just looked amused. "Yeah. Something…" Sera gestured vaguely. "Boom."

Moustache fixed the Inquisitor with a disappointed glare. There weren't many people dared to try that, and it didn't seem to be having much effect. She shrugged one muscular shoulder at him and kept up that wry smile. "I appreciate your help, Harritt. Sera is part of my personal force when we make the assault on the Temple of Mythal. I need her at her most destructive."

He grunted at her. "'Boom' isn't really my thing, Inquisitor. We could try with different arrowheads that form shrapnel. Dawnstone is good for that. Brittle and expands fast when you heat it. It'd be a lot of work per arrow, though."

"You don't want to bother with the arrows," a chirpy voice told them. "Just enchant the bow."

When Sera turned, she found that the sensation of being watched had come from a dwarven woman in a dragon-skin apron and gauntlets, with auburn hair escaping from a messy bun and freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. She had been leaning over her anvil, but straightened up and dropped a hammer on it with a ringing 'clang' as she rounded it to offer Sera her hand. "Dagna. Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you!"

Sera giggled. "Any of it good?"

"Depends on your point of view. From where I was standing it was brilliant." She hadn't let go of Sera's hand yet. "I heard about the trap you set in Sahrnia. Genius. How did you get the spring to trigger?"

"You have to use something really fine," Sera explained. "Everite wire is perfect because it doesn't snap ever. Even a giant can stomp on it and it'll still go off."

"Brilliant, of course!" Dagna tugged Sera over towards a cluttered work bench. "I've been looking at grenade designs from Orzammar and some Rivaini crafting techniques, and I think I can make them with less Lyrium and much more explosive."

Sera laughed. "Now I'm interested. How explosive?"

"Dagna, Sera," the Inquisitor said with a warning tone. "Don't blow up my castle, and if you're going to start an avalanche do it down slope from the camps."

Dagna waved a hand at her absently. "We won't. And don't worry, I have plenty of ideas for the bow, too."

The Inquisitor gave a deep, throaty laugh that, until a few minutes ago, would have turned Sera's spine to jelly. Now she didn't even notice her leave.


End file.
